lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: There and Back Again is the upcoming third installment of The Hobbit. It will follow The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and will be produced by Peter Jackson, who also created the Lord of the Rings trilogy. The movie will follow the continuing adventures of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins and the company of dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield on a quest to liberate the lost dwarf kingdom of Erebor. In a secondary plotline, it may also follow Gandalf the Grey and the other Istari on a quest to battle the Necromancer, a reincarnation of the dark lord Sauron. The scheduled release date is July 14, 2014, and filming will take place primarily in New Zealand. The film will star Martin Freeman as Bilbo, Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey, Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield. Synopsis When Bilbo Baggins finds thirteen dwarves at his doorstep led by Gandalf the wizard, he will never expect the adventure he will be swept off into - to reclaim the lost dwarf kingdom of Erebor from an ancient dragon known as Smaug the Magnificent. The leader of their company, Thorin Oakenshield, is the heir to the kingdom and the massive stash of gold that Smaug guards. Although their goal lies to the East and the wastelands of the Lonely Mountain first they must escape the goblin tunnels, where Bilbo meets the creature that will change his life forever, Gollum. Here, alone with Gollum, on the shores of an underground lake, the unassuming Bilbo Baggins not only discovers depths of guile and courage that surprise even him, he also gains possession of Gollum's precious ring that holds unexpected and useful qualities. A simple, gold ring that is tied to the fate of all Middle-earth in ways Bilbo cannot begin to know. Cast *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit and the protagonist of the film. Freeman had long been rumoured as being under consideration for the role of Bilbo, although other actors such as James McAvoy, Tobey Maguire and David Tennant had also been suggested.[9] It was later reported that Freeman had been approached by the producers to play Bilbo in the films, but was forced to turn it down due to scheduling conflicts with the BBC television series Sherlock. However, he was quoted as saying, "If something could be worked out, that would be great. I did it down the role with a heavy heart, definitely."[10] Weeks later, it was confirmed by the studio that he had officially been cast in the role. On his casting, Peter Jackson was quoted as saying, "Despite the various rumours and speculation surrounding this role, there has only ever been one Bilbo Baggins for us. There are a few times in your career when you come across an actor who you know was born to play a role, but that was the case as soon as I met Martin Freeman. He is intelligent, funny, surprising and brave—exactly like Bilbo and I feel incredibly proud to be able to announce that he is our Hobbit."[11] **Ian Holm as old Bilbo Baggins: During the early stages of pre-production, former director Guillermo del Toro indicated that he was interested in having Holm reprise the role of Bilbo, but acknowledged that he might be too old to take on such a physically demanding role. On his potential casting, Del Toro stated, "Holm certainly is the paragon we aspire to. He will be involved in some manner, I'm sure."[12] He also indicated that he was open to the possibility of Holm narrating the films.[13] On 10 January 2011, Deadline Hollywood reported that Holm had entered into negotiations to play the older Bilbo.[14] On 3 March 2011, Holm revealed that he had been in talks with the producers about reprising the role, but that he hadn't heard back from them yet.[15] On 22 April 2011, Jackson confirmed via Facebook that Holm had been added to the cast.[16] *Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey: A wizard who recruits Bilbo and helps to arrange the quest to reclaim the Dwarves' lost treasure in Erebor. He was also portrayed by McKellen in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_film_trilogy The Lord of the Rings film trilogy]. In July 2010 McKellen appeared on TVNZ's Good Morning, where he stated that: "I'm not under contract and my time is running out. I don't want to give the producers the impression that I'm sitting waiting."[17] However, on 27 November 2010, McKellen updated his website to include The Hobbit, suggesting that he had, in fact, decided to reprise the role of Gandalf in the two parts. In the update, he wrote, "THE HOBBIT's, two parts, start shooting in New Zealand in February 2011. Filming will take over a year. Casting in Los Angeles, New York City and London has started. The script too proceeds. The first draft is crammed with old and new friends, again on a quest in Middle Earth."[18] In January 2011 McKellen confirmed on his website that he was "happy to say I start filming in Wellington on 21 February 2011".[19] *Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield: The leader of the Company of Dwarves who have set out to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug the dragon. On his casting, Jackson was quoted as saying, "Richard is one of the most exciting and dynamic actors working on screen today and we know he is going to make an amazing Thorin Oakenshield. We cannot wait to start this adventure with him and feel very lucky that one of the most beloved characters in Middle Earth is in such good hands."[11] *Graham McTavish as Dwalin:[20] One of the Company of Dwarves that accompanies Bilbo and Thorin on the Quest of Erebor. On his casting, McTavish stated, "I think that I would be very lucky indeed if ever again in my career, I was offered an opportunity that was going to be so iconic in its influence and scale with regards to The Hobbit. I can't think of anything comparable."[21] *Ken Stott as Balin: A member of the Company of Dwarves and the brother of Dwalin. He is described in the novel as "always their look-out man." On the casting of Stott, Jackson commented "Fran and I have long been fans of Ken's work and are excited he will be joining us on this journey."[22] *Aidan Turner as Kíli: One of Thorin's nephews who sets out on the Quest of Erebor. On his casting, Jackson stated, "Aidan is a wonderfully gifted young actor who hails from Ireland. I'm sure he will bring enormous heart and humor to the role of Kili."[20][23] *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli: English actor Rob Kazinsky had originally been cast as Kili's brother Fili,[20] but left the film on 24 April 2011 "for personal reasons".[24] Jackson said that he would have time to cast a replacement due to focusing on filming scenes with Bilbo without dwarves.[24] On 30 April 2011, Jackson announced via Facebook that O'Gorman had been hired as Kazinsky's replacement.[25] Jackson stated, "Dean's a terrific Kiwi actor, who I am thrilled to be working with."[25] *Mark Hadlow as Dori: A member of the Company of Dwarves. He is described in the novel as "a decent fellow, despite his grumbling," while Thorin described him as being the strongest member of the Company. Hadlow is a long-time collaborator of Jackson's, having previously worked with him on films such as Meet the Feebles and King Kong. On his casting, Jackson said, "I have worked with Mark Hadlow on many projects; he is a fantastic actor. I am thrilled to be working with him on these movies."[20][23] *Jed Brophy as Nori:[22] A member of the Company of Dwarves and brother of Dori and Ori. Brophy has collaborated with Jackson on several films, including Braindead, Heavenly Creatures and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_film_trilogy all three Lord of the Rings films] as various creatures. *Adam Brown as Ori: A member of the Company of Dwarves. The role will mark Brown's first film appearance.[26] Commenting on Brown's casting, Jackson was quoted as saying, "Adam is a wonderfully expressive actor and has a unique screen presence. I look forward to seeing him bring Ori to life."[27] *John Callen as Óin:[20] A member of the Company of Dwarves and brother of Glóin. On getting a role in the films, Callen stated, "I did wonder about my casting and how they had made the choice—maybe the long hair and the beard sold it, I thought. But now that has all gone. Given that Óin is almost 200 years old I can presume only that it was the age."[28] *Peter Hambleton as Glóin:[20] A member of the Company of Dwarves and brother of Óin. He is also the father of Gimli, who was portrayed in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_film_trilogy The Lord of the Rings film trilogy] by actor John Rhys-Davies. *William Kircher as Bifur:[22] One of the twelve companions of Thorin and Bilbo on the Quest of Erebor and the cousin of Bofur and Bombur. *James Nesbitt as Bofur: One of the Company of Dwarves and the cousin of Bifur and brother of Bombur, he is described as "a disarmingly forthright, funny and occasionally brave Dwarf." On 15 October 2010, Deadline Hollywood reported that Nesbitt was in negotiations for a part in the film.[29] On 1 November 2010, Jackson confirmed that he had been added to the cast.[27] Jackson was quoted as saying, "James's charm, warmth and wit are legendary as is his range as an actor in both comedic and dramatic roles. We feel very lucky to be able to welcome him as one of our cast."[27] *Stephen Hunter as Bombur:[20] Described in the novel as being fat and clumsy, he is the brother of Bofur and the cousin of Bifur. On being cast in the role, Hunter said, "Being cast in The Hobbit is really exciting and really an honour. I auditioned for the original Lord of the Rings way back when I signed with my agent in New Zealand. When I saw the films I thought, 'Man, I so want to do The Hobbit.'"[30] *Andy Serkis as Gollum: Serkis portrayed the character in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, but was not confirmed to reprise the role in The Hobbit until 10 January 2011.[14] On 6 April 2011, The Hollywood Reporter revealed that Serkis would also serve as second unit director on the films.[31] "I think I understand Peter's sensibility and we have a common history of understanding Middle Earth. A lot of the crew from The Lord of the Rings was returning to work on The Hobbit. There is really a sense of Peter wanting people around him who totally understand the material and the work ethic."[31] *Hugo Weaving as Elrond: The Elven master of Rivendell. Elrond gives shelter to Bilbo's party, after which, presumably, the two become friends. Weaving portrayed Elrond previously in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. It had long been assumed that he would be returning to the role, but was not officially confirmed until 1 May 2011, almost six weeks after principal photography had begun.[32] *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug:[4] One of the last remaining dragons in Middle-earth. He guards the treasure in Erebor. Cumberbatch will portray Smaug through motion capture, similar to Andy Serkis with Gollum, and has been doing movement exercises to become limber.[33] **Also voices the Necromancer:[4] Ruler of the stronghold of Dol Guldur in southern Mirkwood; he is later revealed to be Sauron and is driven out by the White Council. *Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn:[22] A shape-shifter (or, in the actual text, a "skin-changer"), a man who could assume the appearance of a great black bear. In the novel, he lives with his animal retinue (horses, dogs and cows, among others) in a wooden house between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood. Beorn received Gandalf, Bilbo and the 13 Dwarves and aided them in their quest to reclaim the Dwarves' kingdom beneath Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. He was convinced of their trustworthiness after confirming their tale of encountering the Goblins of the Misty Mountains and Gandalf's slaying of their leader, the Great Goblin. On 3 December 2010, Swedish newspaper Nöjesbladet announced that Persbrandt had been cast in an unspecified role. [34] He was confirmed as Beorn on 7 December 2010. Jackson was quoted as saying, "The role of Beorn is an iconic one and Mikael was our first choice for the part. Since seeing him read for the role we can't imagine anyone else playing this character."[22] *Lee Pace as Thranduil: Referred to in the novel as "The Elvenking", he is the ruler of the realm of the northern part of Mirkwood. He is also the father of Legolas. In the novel, the Dwarves are captured by Thranduil's guards and locked in his dungeons when they refuse to divulge their intentions. In the early stages of production, the role had been linked to actors Doug Jones and David Tennant, but on 29 April 2011, Jackson reported on Facebook that the role had gone to Pace. On his casting, Jackson said, "Casting these Tolkien stories is very difficult, especially the Elven characters and Lee has always been our first choice for Thranduil. He's going to be great. We loved his performance in a movie called The Fall a few years ago and have been hoping to work with him since. When we were first discussing who would be right for Thranduil, Lee came into mind almost immediately."[25][35] *Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town:[36] The leader of the settlement of Men at Lake-town near the Lonely Mountain. According to Fry, "My character is an opportunity for sheer grossness ... Jackson had me eating testicles... gross appetites. I mustn't give too much away but I've got a bald cap and then on top of that a really bad combover wig and this wispy mustache and wispy beard and horrible blotchy skin and disgusting fingernails ... And generally speaking a really unappetizing piece of work. And a coward to boot and very, very greedy."[37] *Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman:[38] Bard of Esgaroth was a skilled archer and the heir of Girion, the last king of old Dale, described as "grim faced". He rallied the guards to defend the town when the Dragon came, slaying the dragon himself. He later leads the Men of Esgaroth at the Battle of Five Armies and is crowned king of the re-founded Dale. *Billy Connolly as Dáin II Ironfoot:[39] A great dwarf warrior, ruler of the Iron Hills and cousin of Thorin Oakenshield. On his character, Connolly said: "This guy will terrify the life out of you. I have a Mohawk and tattoos on my head." *Barry Humphries as the Great Goblin:[40] The ruler of the underground caverns in the Misty Mountains. *Christopher Lee as Saruman the White: Head of Gandalf's Order of Wizards and the White Council. Lee had originally said he would have liked to have shown how Saruman is first corrupted by Sauron,[41] but would not be comfortable flying to New Zealand at his age.[42] Lee went on to say that if a film were made, he would love to voice Smaug, as it would mean he could record his part in England and not have to travel.[43] On 10 January 2011, it was reported that Lee had entered into negotiations to reprise the role of Saruman.[14] On 11 January 2011, Lee announced on his website that he would be reprising the role.[44] *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel: An Elf and the co-ruler of Lothlórien along with her husband, Lord Celeborn. Blanchett was the first returning cast member from The Lord of the Rings film trilogy to be cast in the films, even though her character does not appear in the novel. On her casting, Jackson said, "Cate is one of my favorite actors to work with and I couldn't be more thrilled to have her reprise the role she so beautifully brought to life in the earlier films."[22] *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown: A wizard of Gandalf's Order. During the production of The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, McCoy had been contacted about playing the role of Bilbo and was kept in place as a potential Bilbo for six months before Jackson went with Ian Holm.[45] The former Doctor Who star, who appeared alongside McKellen in a Royal Shakespeare Company production of King Lear in 2008, confirmed on 23 October 2010 that he was in negotiations to play a major role as a "wizard",[46] leading to speculation he could appear as Radagast the Brown.[47] This was later confirmed by the actor.[48] He was officially added to the cast on 7 December 2010.[22] *Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins: A hobbit and favourite relative of Bilbo Baggins. On 6 January 2011, Deadline reported that Wood was in talks to reprise his role of Frodo Baggins in the two parts.[49] He was confirmed as joining the cast on 7 January 2011 by TheOneRing.net. As Frodo hadn't been born during the events of The Hobbit, the inclusion of Frodo indicated that parts of the story would take place shortly before or during the events of The Lord of the Rings. According to TheOneRing.net, "As readers of 'The Hobbit' know, the tale of 'The Downfall of The Lord of the Rings' and 'The Hobbit or There and Back Again,' are contained in the fictional 'Red Book of Westmarch.' In Peter Jackson's LOTR films, the book is shown on screen and written in by Bilbo and Frodo and handed off to Samwise Gamgee....The fictional book and either the telling from it or the reading of it, will establish Frodo in the film experiencing Bilbo's story. Viewers are to learn the tale of 'The Hobbit' as a familiar Frodo gets the tale as well."[50] *Jeffrey Thomas as Thrór:[51] King of Durin's folk, the son of Dáin I, father of Thráin II and grandfather of Thorin Oakenshield. *Mike Mizrahi as Thráin II:[51] A Dwarven king, Thráin is the son of Thrór and father of Thorin Oakenshield. A Longbeard and direct descendant of Durin, he became heir of the lost King under the Mountain and King of Durin's Folk in exile as Thráin II after his father was killed at Moria.[52] Thráin and his kin fled when the dragon Smaug descended on Erebor and took the kingdom. Thráin took with him a map which showed a secret entrance to Erebor; yet was later captured and imprisoned in Dol Guldur, Sauron's temporary stronghold, where he soon after died. *Conan Stevens as Azog:[36] A Goblin chieftain of Moria. He killed King Thrór, who came to revisit the ruins of Khazad-dûm. In the following years, he was the common enemy of all Dwarves and the war he started climaxed in the Battle of Azanulbizar, where he killed Náin, only to be himself slain by Náin's son Dáin II Ironfoot. *Orlando Bloom as Legolas:[53] The Elven Prince of Mirkwood and the son of Thranduil. On 4 December 2010, Deadline reported that Bloom had entered into negotiations to reprise the role of Legolas.[54] Bloom revealed on 25 April 2011 that he had been in contact with Jackson, who had given him a copy of the screenplay and said that there was a high probability that he would return. He was quoted as saying, "I'm going to bet on it ... But I can't really talk too much about it because it's still sort of in the ether. But I would love to go back to work with Peter Jackson. It would be an honour."[55] On 27 May 2011, Peter Jackson announced via Facebook that Bloom would reprise his role as Legolas.[56] *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel:[40] A female elf from Mirkwood. Her name means "daughter of Mirkwood". Peter Jackson has confirmed there will be no romantic connection to Legolas. *Bret McKenzie as Lindir: An Elf of Rivendell. McKenzie has appeared in the first and third films of the Lord of the Rings film trilogy. His silent role in the first film achieved some minor Internet fame as Figwit, which led to Jackson giving him a line in the third film. On 4 April 2011, McKenzie was added to the cast as Lindir, a Rivendell elf quarrelling with Bilbo in The Fellowship of the Ring, whose name means "singer".[57] His father Peter McKenzie played the role of Elendil in The Lord of the Rings. *Ryan Gage as Alfrid:[36] The Master of Laketown's "conniving" servant. Gage was originally cast to play Drogo Baggins, father of Frodo Baggins. According to Jackson, "Ryan is a great young actor who we originally cast in a small role, but we liked him so much, we promoted him to the much larger Alfrid part." *John Bell as Bain:[58] An unknown character who "is confident and brave and ready to do battle if required even though he is still a boy."[59] Some fan speculation suggest that he will play the role of Bain, son of Bard. A speculation before his character was announced was that he will play the young Aragorn, called Estel, meaning "hope" in the Sindarin Elvish language, during his time in Rivendell. Development Development on the second film currently hasn't begun, but filming on The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey will wrap up around March 2012, and filming on the second film probably won't begin until the first has been released in theaters. May be broken into 2 movies according to Peter Jackson.. Trivia *The film will be the last film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings and related works, as the Tolkien Estate has forbidden any more films from being made (at least for now). *The title comes from Bilbo's fictional volume in the Red Book of Westmarch: There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale. *If rumors are true that the Necromancer will appear, then this is the only time that Sauron will appear in physical form in the films (excluding flashbacks). *The film will include multiple characters not appearing in the book, including Radagast the Brown, Legolas and Sauron. References * External links * Category:Movies